MiniStark
by The Duck Man
Summary: Tony Stark is a world ronound billionaire, and he has the perfect life as iron man. What happens when an old girl friend comes to Tony and tells him he has a 14 year out daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Mini-Stark

"Good Morning Tony" Pepper said nudging him.

"Mommy just five more minutes please" he responded rolling over to his stomach.

"Tony" pepper said giggling.

She walked over to the closet and grabbed a suit from left side and walked back to the bed. She threw the suit covered in plastic on Tony as he lye in the bed.

"OK, OK," he said clapping "Computer"

"Yes Mr. Stark?" said the computers flowing voice

"Can you show me the schedule for the day?"

"Certainly sir, Right away" it said before making a pop up of it on his window.

Tony sat up on the bed and stretched his arms and back.

"Tony, you have many meetings to go to today and we can't a single one…OK?"

Pepper said taking the suit out of the plastic and off the hanger.

"Yes yes my dear pepper, I get it, no distractions."

The two were quickly getting ready until the door bell rang. "You were going to get that right?" Tony asked looking the general direction the door was.

"Of course I was Tony" Pepper said walking to the front door.

She opened the door and found a young teenager and what looked like her mother.

"Um…can I help you?" pepper choked out.

"Yes actually you can Ms. Pepper Potts" the older women said

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"No, but I believe you work for my ex-boyfriend. Mr. Tony Stark"

"Yes I do, what is your business here?" pepper said confused.

"Well I have come to tell him some thing that he needs to take care of. Where is he? Is he in?"

Pepper smiled then lifted her hand across her waist and said "Just this way. I will let him know you're here."

"Thank you much love." The women said walking swiftly past pepper with her daughter and a suitcase.

Pepper looked down at the suitcase and was puzzled by it but didn't ask.

"Tony, someone is out here and needs to talk to you" pepper yelled into the room across the large room between the front door and the other hallway leading to his room.

"Coming pepper, I'm sure it won't be that important" Tony said walking out fixing his tie.

"Tony Stark" the women said slowly with her hand on her hip.

"Rachel?" he said pausing and looking up

"Yes Tony, it's me"

Tony went over and hugged her tightly.

Peppers eyes got wide and she was shocked he really cared.

"What? Who…Where have you been?" he said pulling away.

"Taking care of things"

"What things?"

"Our Child" she replied with a head bobble and squinted eyes

Tony's eyes widened and looked Rachel square in the eyes. "What?"

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Mini Stark

"ok, wait, let me get this straight" Tony said backing up a little.

"You always did take forever to grasp things" Rachel said.

"I have a daughter?" he said

"Yes Tony, she is right here"

Pepper sat down with a dropped jaw, but the grin on her face didn't disappear either.

"Oh how rude of me, well, hello…" Tony said reaching his hand out.

"Sarah, My names Sarah." she said while smacking on her gum.

Sarah wore a plaid pleated skirt and a stockings underneath. The blouse to match was a plethora of colors.

"Well then…Sarah, I'm Tony" he said pulling his hand back.

"Yeah I know…" she said still smacking on her gum.

"Well Tony, she is yours." Rachel said walking out.

"Wa-wa wa-wa wait what?" Tony stuttered.

"She is all yours Tony, She is staying with you while I go spend time with Bill"

"Wait, who's Bill?" Tony asked.

"My husband" Rachel said as if Tony should have known.

Rachel proceeded to continue walking out the front door.

"So…what do you like to..um…do? Tony asked nervously.

"I like to play piano, and play on the computer."

"Like make HTML?" Tony asked eagerly.

"Yeah, and C++. why?" Sarah said almost laughing.

"I love to do that kind of stuff" Tony said trying to relate.

"Cool…" Sarah said.

"Well Tony, we should get going. Come on Sarah, we are going to a press conference." pepper said

"Yeah, press conference" Tony sighed.

"Cool, maybe Tony can introduce me to his new nation as his daughter" Sarah said sarcastically.

"Yeah…introduce you…" Tony said laughing nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

Mini Stark

The three arrived at the press conference and walked through a very lively crowd.

As the paparazzi took constant pictures of Sarah, Tony got closer and closer to her.

As Tony, Pepper , and Sarah got inside; Tony went to claim his podium.

"MR. STARK! MR. STARK!" is all he heard as he climbed on up.

He put his hands up and everyone hushed and sat.

"My fellow Americans…" he started

"My fellow Americans" Sarah mocked from one of the chairs behind him.

Pepper giggled and resumed her normal friendly smile.

"I know it looks a little odd to have a teenage girl up on this stage with me…but she is my flesh and blood…" Tony explained. "I recently have been informed that she is my daughter and honestly so far…its been harder then I thought."

Sarah rolled her eyes as he gave his lecture on parenthood and new generations to come.

Tony kept talking and Sarah got irritated, so she stood and interrupted Tony's lecture. "Sorry daddy, I need to state something…"

"By all means" he said moving over.

"I must say that your lecture truly is fascinating, but, the future generations aren't even here yet. And as one of the future master minds…" she continued. "All you need to focus on right now is the present."

She nodded at the audience then at Tony. The press wrote and cheered at her small speech.

Tony looked at Pepper and smiled a little to himself.

She nodded and motioned for them to leave on that note. Sarah smiled and walked out willingly.

"Well done" he said when they settled into the car.

"Sarcasm?" she inquired.

"No, really, well done. Thank you for that." he said smiling at her.

"Uh…ya…of course…whatever…your welcome." Sarah said looking out the window.

Tony grinned bigger and looked back out the window.

Pepper was amused on how well Tony was doing with a young girl in his life.

The rest of the day went on Tony and Sarah talked more and more.

They mostly talked over future arrangements, and how school started soon, what school she wanted to go to, that kind of thing.

Pepper just listened and smiled at their conversations that grew as the day went on.

As the night came to a close at the Stark house, Sarah knocked on Tony's lab door.

"Come on in Sarah…what can I do you for?" Tony said spiritedly.

"I want to know something" she started. "Did you ever, have the feeling that someone was missing in your life…before you saw me?"

Tony thought and responded. " yes. I felt part of me was gone…or misplaced"

""Oh…ok…well thanks…that's all I wanted to know." she said exiting as quickly as possible.

"Sarah?" Tony said.

Sarah turned "yes?"

"Goodnight honey" Tony said smiling.

She nodded and smiled then left him in his lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Mini-stark

"Good morning Sarah" said the computer as Sarah entered the kitchen.

Sarah's head swiveled around looking for this comforting voice.

"Um…hello?" she whispered

"I said good morning Sarah. Would you like coffee and a donut for breakfast?"

"Yes, actually I would" she said looking around once more before giving up.

"Boston crème?" it inquired.

"Definitely..."

As she sat on the bar stool, a donut and coffee came up through the counter.

"You are predictable…your just like Mr. Stark" the computer said

"Hey! I am not!" she yelled

"Why are you yelling at a computer?" Pepper asked from the doorway.

Sarah's head snapped around "it told me I was just like Tony!"

Pepper giggled and proceeded to walk over to her side.

"Unfortunately you are" she sighed pouring coffee. "But, you also have qualities Tony doesn't"

"Thank you" Sarah said. "See, I'm not predictable"

"She didn't say that" Tony said from the opposite hallway that pepper came from.

"Good morning would have been fine ya know?" Sarah said from her coffee mug rim.

Pepper just smiled at the sarcasm they both share so well.

"Yes, but not as well known as my sarcasm" he said pouring cereal into a bowl.

Sarah rolled her eyes "if your sarcasm was any more well known it would be the town whore, oh wait you already hold that title" Sarah mumbled.

Pepper almost choked on her coffee, Tony looked down and smiled a little secretively.

"Well anyway, Mr. stark, we have a couple appearances to make today. And the public pleas to see your ever famous daughter again."

Tony looked to Sarah, then to Pepper "Of course"

"So, on that note, I will go get dressed. Unless daddio here wants me to stay home and play mini iron girl in his lab"

"Um no, your going" Tony said.

"Then I'm off to do my hair and make up. Then, to get my tights, skirt, and band tee on."

Sarah said waltzing to her room.

"…I hate you" Tony said looking to Pepper.

"No you don't" Pepper replied In a chipper tone.

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Mr. stark! Mr. stark! Is it true this young women is from a one night stand?" a reporter yelled as the three were entering a limozene outside of Stark Industries.

"No, I had a very extensive relationship with Sarah's mother Kim" Tony replied.

As they sat in the limo Sarah spoke. "Her name is Rachel…"

"Excuse me?" he asked

"My mother…her name is Rachel…"

Pepper frowned. "Tony…you told them the wrong name"

"Oh, yes, I know I did." he said fixing his tie.

"Why did you say the wrong name? did you forget I was standing there or did you get her confused with some whore you hooked up with recently?" Sarah yelled hitting her fists on the seat.

"Sarah! Listen to me! I meant to say the wrong name so that I could protect her! And could you stop saying that word?" Tony said sternly.

"What? Whore? Well guess what? My mother didn't care ok? When I lived with her I could yell whore a million times before she would notice!" Sarah yelled again.

"Sarah that can't be true" Pepper said sincerely. "I'm sure she cared"

"Oh really? So why did she just leave me with a man I have never met? Hm? Why do you think she would do that? I'm truly convinced she doesn't love me at all…she sends me to boarding school so her and her new husband can have some kind of time together…and the excuse for sending me is that I inherited some of my fathers traits and I meant to be there…" Sarah said holding back sobs.

Pepper moved from the space by Tony to the seat next to Sarah.

Pepper held Sarah the rest of the silent car ride.

Sarah cried in her room the rest of the night.

When Tony reached his lab he set down his blazer and spoke to his computer.

"Computer…show me the camera view in Sarah's room"

The computer obeyed and presented the vision on its computer screen.

Pepper had gone in to comfort her. Both in PJ's, they laughed and did each others hair.

Tony smiled at the sight then asked for sound from the camera.

"Pepper sometimes I see Tony smile at me. But, it's like that proud father smile. Why does he act the way he does?" Sarah asked

"Hun, he feels complete again I guess. He always used to second guess himself, but lately, since you came, he hasn't." Pepper laughed.

Both engaged in more talk about family problems and finally adjourned to bed.

Tony caught another smile on his lips. He didn't really know why, but he wanted to just take Sarah out the next day and…uh…Bond…


	5. Chapter 5

**Mini stark**

The next morning Sarah woke up and proceeded to the kitchen.

It now seemed to be a habit.

"Good morning Computer" she said.

"Good morning ms. Sarah" it responded. "Coffee?"

"Naw, how about…some milk and cookies?"

The computer didn't respond.

"I was kidding" she retorted.

"Good…now milk. Possible. Do you want a donut?"

"Ya I guess"

"Good morning computer" Tony said from the hallway

"Good morning sir. Donut?" the computer asked.

"Nah, how about coffee and…"

"And"

"And some oatmeal" he finished.

"Oatmeal, wow big changer" Sarah joked

Tony smiled and looked down at his reflection in the counter.

Sarah smiled to herself with her milk in hand.

"Sir, you need to start getting dressed so you can-"

"Computer, cancel everything that's on the schedule today" Tony calmly said.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Cancel it all" he said taking his coffee with him as he walked.

Sarah's brow frowned at him.

"What are you doing instead then?" Sarah dared to ask.

He turned and smirked. "Do you want to come down to the lab?"

"Answer my question first" she laughed.

"Fine, I intend to spend time with my flesh and blood to get to know her"

Sarah smiled a little. "Fine"

She followed him down stairs and in through the glass door.

"New personnel" the computer said mono toned this time.

"Sarah Stark" Tony said assuring the computer of the identity of her.

Sarah began to look around and explore.

"so, what did you have in mind for today?" she finally asked.

"Well thought you could pick a car and I would pick a car, and we would drive a little."

"I don't have my licenses" she stated

"And?"

She laughed and then gestured for him to go on.

"well…I wanted you try something out that I made for you last night"

"really?"

He shook his head. "Yeah. Pick a car."

She ran to the fastest one she could find and hopped in.

"That one?" he questioned.

"Yes, the fast one"

"Alright" he laughed getting into his hot rod.

She pulled out in the neon green Lamborghini Murcielago and pulled out in the drive way.

Tony followed right behind her in his hotrod

"We will race till we get caught" he yelled over the motor.

"How bout we race to the salt flats" she yelled back.

"Fair enough"

She laughed and rolled up her window.

Sarah quickly found that the car was technology savvy.

"Racing music" she spoke to the radio

The song that came on was far east movement-G6

She blasted it and felt the bass under her hands at the wheel.

She put the car into drive and sped out of the drive way.

Tony grinned from ear to ear and burned out right after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mini Stark**

The two were close opponents.

They raced up and down every side road that Tony knew, and even some new ones.

Sarah Couldn't help but smile while she drove in front of her father.

Tony was happy his daughter was a speed demon just like him.

It was only when another car purposely drove directly in front of her that he was smiling.

It happened so fast. All Tony saw was the car crash into her front end and the car went flying.

The car was crushed. Sarah was yelling for Tony but he was occupied.

A man stepped out, of the car who crashed her, unharmed and smiling.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

The man didn't reply.

"Hello! Why the hell!"

Tony kept screaming but no response came yelling back.

He then figured it was a lost cause and ran to Sarah's aid.

that's when the man lashed out at Tony.

A blade came whizzing passed Tony's head and planted into the side of the Lamborghini's side.

He got up and faced the man.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The man laughed and responded finally. "Your worst nightmare"

"Oh yeah that's original" Tony mumbled.

The man threw two more blades and came closer each time.

Tony wasn't fast enough and got a blade stuck in his arm.

He pulled it out while screaming of the pain.

The man pinned Tony against the car metal and looked at him through his black mask.

"What do you want?" Tony whimpered.

"Do you hear your daughter Tony? Do you hear her screaming your name?"

Tony looked away and listened to Sarah yell his name through cries.

"Do you hear the pain, the fear? I hope your in emotional pain and I hope your in physical pain as well! Being behind a mask won't help you forever!" the man yelled at Tony.

He then released Tony of his stare and let him aid his dying daughter.

"Sarah! Are you ok?" he yelled into the wreckage.

"Tony!" she yelled. "My arm! I think it's broken!"

"Just hold on hunny! I'm almost there!"

"Tony! I'm scared!"

He grimaced. "I am too!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Mini Stark**

Beeps filled the small hospital room, Tony sat next to the bed and Sarah lay there, sleeping.

Pepper quietly came in and got Tonys attention. "PST! Tony, I need you"

He walked out after pepper "what?"

"Tony, she will be fine, you need to take your calls! And what am I going to tell the press? How am I going to cover this one up?"

"Pepper, please? I'm trying to be a parent for once."

The two talked at the same time so neither ones point got to the other.

Pepper rubbed her forehead a couple times, "fine, look, I have to tell them something…so…I'm going to say you all went for a drive and she broke an axle or something"

"That's why I love ya" tony said with a small smile spreading across his face.

He walked back into the room. It was cold and Sarah's brown hair dominated the pillow she slept on. Tony smiled at her while she slept.

The heart monitor kept a slow steady pace, "Good job Tony," he said to himself. "You get something great, and you blow it up".

"Seems as though…you do that every time you get your hands on something" a women's voice said from behind him.

He turned around and a woman in scrubs stood there with a clipboard in her arms.

"Jessica?" he stuttered.

"Um, yes? Ya know the women you had a one night stand with?" she said with a slight dagger in her voice.

"Look, I have changed; something new came up and changed my view." He explained.

"Like what tony? An STD?" she said curtly.

Tony paused and got a bit serious. "No, something not so negative"

"Then what?" she said with a hand on her hip. She stood next to Sarah's bed.

"A daughter…" he said smiling.

She went silent; for the first time in that whole time she had an expression that wasn't an unhappy one.

"a what?"

"A daughter…" he nodded his head toward Sarah in the bed.

"This is your daughter? What happened?"She said sitting next to her on the bed.

"This guy came outta nowhere and…" Tony paused "the axle broke in her car…"

"Oh my goodness Tony!" she said sitting on his lap.

Tony pushed her away and stood next to the bed. "Look I need to be there for her now, ya know. She is…sensitive"

"I'm sensitive now?" Sarah said giggling.

"Well, I uh…" Tony said

"Hello hunny! You're awake" Jessica said talking like she was 2.

"Yes hunny and I prefer to make this quick, I need to get home to Jarvis." Sarah said crossing her arms.

"Just like her father" Jessica said to Tony.

Tony smiled and looked at Sarah. "Well, jess, how long will she be here? We have a couple press conferences to appear at"

"Tony, she's hurt" Jessica pointed out; as if he could forget.

Sarah mocked her from behind her back. "Look toots I gotta blow this joint, capeesh?"

Tony laughed a little but hid it with a cough; he shrugged it off and pepper came in.

"Tony, can she be discharged yet?"

"Ms. Pepper Potts herself" Jessica said with a snide tone.

"Oh…Jessica right? Nice to see you on your feet…and dressed" Pepper retorted with a brief smile.

"Nice one Pepper" Sarah commented.

"Yes, she can be discharged" Jessica said before grabbing her clipboard and leaving with a slight brush against Tony's arm.

Tony smiled and threw clothes at his daughter. "Next time, stay asleep for a while longer".

"Why? So you can get lucky?" Sarah joked.

"Psh, you don't even know" Tony said back with a genuine smile. For the first time in a while, Tony felt like he had a purpose…but the thing was…Sarah didn't know who he is…the iron man…


	8. Chapter 8

Mini-stark

"Jarvis" Sarah said walking into the kitchen.

"Yes Sarah?" the voice responded. It had been a few days since the accident and everything was fine. Normal even.

"Where's Tony this morning?"

"He is in a meeting" Jarvis said in a comforting voice. "He will be out soon"

"Will he?" she said with a laugh.

Sarah sat down at the bar and a donut and coffee appeared. "Probably not" Jarvis admitted.

She smiled and Pepper came in all perfect as usual. "Good morning pepper" Sarah said.

"Oh, Sarah! Good, I need to go to the mall with you" Pepper said.

Sarah pushed her brows together in curiosity, "Why?"

Pepper just smiled. "You need a dress for the party tonight"

"Party?"

"Yes and the press will be there and, you need to be viewed as a stark now so." Pepper explained while fixing a cup of coffee.

Sarah looked down and frowned a little, "I'm not really the girly type…"

"Sarah, is there something wrong?" Pepper inquired.

She looked up and locked eyes with her father's assistant, "what if…what if I'm the son Tony has always wanted…and not the daughter he has always needed?

"What would make you think you were A. the son he always wanted? Or the daughter he always needed? Listen to me; you are what Tony has always wanted in a child. I have never seen him so happy to be around a younger person that he wasn't taking home to…ya know" Pepper said intensely.

Sarah smiled a little and wiped away a tear, "what are we waiting for, let's prove to the press that I am a true stark".

**6 hours later**

Lights invade the interior of the Rolls Royce as Tony steps out. The press began yelling his name, fighting for his attention.

"Mr. Stark, is it true that your daughter and Pepper Potts are not attending tonight?"

"No, they are to be here shortly" he said and kept moving through the isle.

Finally Tony got in the main lobby of the venue, "Tony Stark, always nice to see you here"

Tony turned his attention towards the social voice which belonged to Mr. Justin Hammer.

"Justin, how are you doing, considering your contract was recently canceled?" Tony asked sarcastically smiling to the press cameras that became rather sparse.

"Great" he said laughing pushing the camera away. "How are you doing should be the question. You recently became a father"

Tony's smile faded a bit but came back just as quickly, "We are doing perfect. Peachy keen jelly bean as Sarah says"

Justin smiled a bit larger as they wandered away from the camera. "So, tell me, is the iron man suit come out in front of mini-you?"

Tony looked at Justin with a sudden hostility, "No, and it won't"

"Are you sure? Does she know who you are?"

Tony paused and thought. _Does she? Does she have any idea?_

"Of course" Tony said covering up his thoughts.

"Tony" a voice said from behind his back.

As a reflex Tony turned around to see Peppers smiling face beaming.

"You look…radiant Pepper" Tony said taking in her appearance.

"So does Sarah" she said nodding toward the door.

Tony did a 180 turn only to see his daughter all dressed up in his two favorite colors, red and gold.

All eyes were on Sarah for a split second. "Sarah?" Tony asked.

She began to walk to Tony, "Hi dad"

"Wow…um…you look great. You clean up nice kid" Tony complimented.

Sarah smiled and blushed a little; He got closer so he could loosely put his arm around her shoulders.

It finally came time for the speeches of the night; Tony was up first.

"Hello everyone, I am Tony Stark; Owner and CEO of Stark Industries. I come before you to say that…" he stopped and looked at Sarah. He smiled briefly. "I come before you to tell you that everything I'm doing is for the betterment of the state of this country…and my flawless daughter."

Pepper nodded approvingly to Tony at the podium.

"But, honestly, I couldn't have done any of this without my father's basis for the company. He was my hero, as I am to most of our county…and the others like me all around the world: Dr. Banner, Captain Steve Rogers, Natasha, Barton, and my friend Fury…" Tony spoke effortlessly.

Everyone took in his words, drank them in as if they were water. None of them knew the significance of those names, but that was ok.

"On that note, I hope you all keep working hard so I can be in this position for years to come. Thank you for coming and thank you for the blinded support"

Pepper clapped with the rest of the crowd who listened to his key speech.

Sarah sat with her father on the way home and fell asleep on his shoulder. Tony carried her inside the house and to her bedroom.

He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "Tony"

Happy stood in the doorway of Sarah's room.

"Yes" Tony said in a whisper still looking at Sarah.

"You should see this"

Tony walked down the stairs after Happy and kept his eyes ahead of his partner.

Happy typed in his pass code to Tony's lab and stepped inside with Tony behind him.

They stood there for several minutes; realizing what they were looking at.

The room had been ran-sacked, everything torn to pieces. There were papers strewn all over the floor and holograms of Tonys work glitching up all over the room. It seemed as if a bomb had gone off in Tony's house…

"This needs to be dealt with…" Happy said sadly.

Tony nodded in agreement. "Sarah needs to be ready…"

"Ready for what?" happy asked.

"…I'm not sure yet…" he said looking around at the damage.

**Please review!**


End file.
